Dying Fear
by The.Reaper.Game
Summary: Ratatosk hated it that Emil wouldn’t stick up for himself. •RatatoskXEmil One-Shot• ••Rated for safety.••


**Tales of Symphonia 2: Dawn of the New World**

**Summary:** Ratatosk hated it that Emil wouldn't stick up for himself.

**A/N: **I kinda expanded on this idea, but (again) I think I mutilated it. If I didn't, convince me otherwise. If I did, feel free to damn me to hell. Yes, Ratatosk hates it when his Emil is stepped upon. Damnit! He's the only one allowed to do that and to hell with him if he does! This is an extremely revised version of 20-minute, quick drabble I did in the loudest class ever, my homeroom. _Crazy_ in there. Oh yeah! And sorry I post so many of these! I just find it so fun and impossible not to write!

**Disclaimer:** The day I own this is the day the world realizes that RatatoskXEmil is the sexiest Tales of Symphonia pairing ever!

**Started:** January 30, 2009

**Finished: **January 31, 2009

**Dying Fear**

* * *

"_You were everything I was looking for, when I wasn't even looking."_

* * *

Emil blinked at the Spirit with his big, wide green eyes, watching as the Summon Spirit sighed angrily, "Do you _not_ understand?"

"I-I-"

"Lemme guess." Ratatosk growled, "You understand _perfectly_, you're just not brave enough to stick up for yourself."

Emil didn't respond, frozen to the place he stood at. His mouth felt like sandpaper, and it was much worse then when Richter snapped at him. He did the only thing his body would let him and nodded his head ever so slightly.

Ratatosk apparently didn't like that.

"What was that, Emil? I didn't hear you!" The roar of the elder blonde echoed across the white space that happened to be Emil's mind. Quite frankly, it gave Emil a headache that he, somehow, managed to ignore in favor of his crippling fear. In which, the source of the fear was nearing him at this very moment.

Emil took a step back, but for every step that he took, Ratatosk took two in his normally quick pace.

He could feel himself shaking in fear, seeing those ruby red eyes getting closer… and closer… and closer…

Ratatosk scared him.

It wasn't until someone yanked him by the scarf that he awoke from his thoughts, all of which centered on the fearsome Summon Spirit.

"R-Ratatosk…?" Emil squeaked, testing the impatience and anger of the elder, whose glare he received seconds later, "I-I-"

"Emil!" Ratatosk growled angrily, his features contorted into an anger Emil had never seen Ratatosk have. "You. Have. To. Stick. Up. For. Yourself. Do. You. Understand."

Emil nodded hastily before he was released and fell to ground, perhaps as a way to escape the seemingly inescapable fury that Ratatosk seemed to have for him in those few moments.

Ratatosk then turned and began walking away. To where, who knows? Emil was just glad the man was gone and he would no longer have to have to face such anger.

"Emil."

The blonde looked up, coming face to face with the red-eyed Summon Spirit. It took him only a second to realize that he was no longer walking away, but instead their noses were touching at this point.

Emil blinked; face burning a bright red color before acting on instinct and pushing Ratatosk away from him. Although the elder of the two didn't go much but an inch or two away, they both froze in shock.

Emil retracted his hand, "I-I'm sorry! I-I-It was j-just a-a-a… It was instinct!"

Ratatosk sighed, "It's _fine_."

"I'm- I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing…" Ratatosk blinked at the blonde, obviously bored, "You know, I think I like you more when you're all meek and shit and won't stand up for yourself at all."

Emil blinked, a little hurt, "Why…?"

Ratatosk smirked, pulling his hand up and tracing Emil's jaw with his index finger, "Cause you're much cuter…"

"I-"

"Don't bother saying anything, Emil…" Ratatosk muttered, snaking an arm around the younger's waist, pulling the boy closer to him, only a squeak of weak protest from his 'victim'. Ratatosk brushed the other's hair back gingerly, much to the shock of Emil, "Don't worry. If someone tries to hurt you, I'll be there from now on to tell you how blind they are…"

"Ratatosk…"

Emil blushed an even darker color then he already was as he suddenly found himself in the lap of a certain Summon Spirit.

"Why protect me, Ratatosk…?" The younger asked, snuggling into the crook of the Spirit's neck.

Ratatosk chuckled, something that shocked Emil, "Emil, people have to protect their property, and I could care less what you think, but you are _mine_."

* * *

"_I love it when you fall asleep in my arms because I know that, for just a moment, the world can't touch you."_

* * *

**A/N::** Did I make your eyes bleed? If so, sorry, I'm still practicing. I kinda liked this one. I liked the idea more then the Shut Up idea, but Shut Up more in terms of writing… I hope you guys enjoyed the story, because I'd love it if you did. ^^

**[ • TRG • ]**


End file.
